<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shrimpmates by dearly__beloved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402970">shrimpmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly__beloved/pseuds/dearly__beloved'>dearly__beloved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Zoom Classes AU, quarantine fic, zoom university 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly__beloved/pseuds/dearly__beloved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b>
  <br/>
  <span> is it hard to take care of shrimp?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b><br/><span> what is your shrimp called?</span></p><p> </p><p>  <b>You to Sungchan (Private Chat): </b><br/><span>it’s not as easy as people think it is.</span></p><p> </p><p> <b>You to Sungchan (Private Chat):</b><br/><span> and I already told you over a hundred times what my baby’s name was. your loss if you don’t know her name.</span></p><p>Alternatively: 2020 isn't the best year to be a university student and Sungchan keeps bothering Taeyong about his pet shrimp's name during their sociology class held via the Zoom app.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shrimpmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you <a href="@Noceur_ti">ti</a> for being my beta. And everyone who sprinted with me during my long writing hiatus. I also used the fish emoji because it looked cuter lol; the shrimp one isn't cute on iOS. moved my fic here so people find my new ao3 @hoelistic and twitter @_ourloveispink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan’s spawn comes into Taeyong’s life one lazy Monday afternoon during his sociology upper division course — the Monday afternoons where you keep feeling the sunlight treed on the expanse of your skin like ants in the vain attempt to tickle you awake.</p><p>Four years slaving in high school, enrolling in every AP class imaginable — from AP Art History to AP Calculus AB and BC — another three years spent selling his soul to the new embodiment of modern-day capitalism; the research university; and yet nothing on earth could possibly prepare Taeyong Lee, international relations major, enough for coming face to face with Satan’s son through the Zoom app.</p><p>His name is Sungchan Jung, first year pre-biology student and a student from the college of natural sciences.</p><p>His hair is a soft brown that barely covers his eyes and Sungchan’s one of those first years who always had his university hoodie on – almost to the point that one could have sworn it was tattooed on his body like a whole 24-hour backpiece – with whatever clean sweatpants he found lying around the floor of his dorm room (although Taeyong had the lurking suspicion that Sungchan had the habit of sniffing whatever dirty article of clothing he had in his laundry basket and putting on the one that was the most bearable to the noses of his peers during lecture).</p><p>Too bad this was an awfully gross habit that extended all the way to his childhood home, although there were the occasions where Sungchan decided to bless his classmates by wearing one of his old high school hoodies — and on even more rare occasions, deciding to wear a long-sleeved shirt.</p><p>Good thing Sungchan was easy on the eyes and easy to talk too, or else he would have been an outcast, for even in university, one couldn’t escape cliques and stereotypes until midterm season came (as well as midterm season 2.0 because professors did not understand that there should only be one set of exams, hence the name “midterm”).</p><p>Only then, when it became a common occurrence to see a lone figure braving the dark night on the eighth floor of the library, was it socially acceptable by everyone – even professors and PIs – to wear pajamas outside of the dining commons early in the morning when trying to muster the strength to get through breakfast and continue braving against the dreaded 8AM lecture all the way across campus.</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong expects seeing everyone on the first day of lecture in messy buns and mismatched gym clothing, eating cereal in a plastic bag full of milk as they watched their professor talk about the syllabus and answer any questions one of the overzealous pre-law and pre-med students asked to make sure they got every percentage point possible so they could get accepted into their dream school and make their even more overzealous parents proud.</p><p>Instead Taeyong is met with a mix of people simply turning off their video and audio with one never knowing if they actually attended lecture or slept through the entire seventy-five minutes and sorority girls who were already fixing their hair and planning on breaking quarantine so they could go to a house party hosted by local community college students.</p><p>Taeyong sighs, and turns off his video too, hoping that his professor doesn’t notice that he took a small five-minute nap, not tuning in to see her talk about her brief trip to Puerto Rico before quarantine began.</p><p>If Taeyong wanted to know about Mrs. Kim’s vacation in Puerto Rico, he would have looked her up on Facebook and tried to remember as much as possible so that during office hours, Taeyong could at least look like he cared and get the highly coveted letter of recommendation from his department chair.</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong?” Sungchan unmutes his microphone, inching his pretty face closer and closer to the bright screen of his MacBook as if it would help him see any better.</p><p>If anything, the first-year pre-biology student should have zoomed in his screen to prevent his vision from getting worse as MacBooks were known for how extremely bright their screens were in comparison to Amazon Kindles and other alternatives. But Taeyong assumed that like everyone else, he gave into the hipster Starbucks writer mentality and got a MacBook like every other first-year on campus and gave into modern-day capitalism like he should.</p><p>Ever since day one of section – the <em> very </em> first five minutes of class - Sungchan’s already started complaining to their TA that he couldn’t see everything and to change the color of the arrow he was using, preferably indigo blue and not dark blue.</p><p>Taeyong wasn’t quite certain if there was an actual difference between both shades of blue because they looked exactly the same to him, but Sungchan was persistent until Taeil changed the color of his text annotations indigo blue.</p><p>“Is that a little fish tank I see in the back of your room?”</p><p>Sungchan turns off his microphone, not wanting to repeat the same mistakes as the Zoomers before him. The last time they had their microphone on as someone else was speaking, a loud screeching sound was emitted and Taeyong instantly began to regret investing in new headphones for the quarter.</p><p>Taeyong nods in agreement, not really knowing where Sungchan’s question was going or what he was implying by “little” other than mocking how much space his fish tank took; the 20-gallon acrylic tank dominated almost all of Taeyong’s dressing table, expanding all over the handsome cherrywood and sparing only the smallest space for his Miniso desk lamp and his coffee mug with bold black letters that said:</p><p>
  <b>Best Dad in the World</b>
</p><p>Big bold letters placed right in front of a pretty design of red roses behind a speckled blue backdrop.</p><p>“Yes, I do <em> indeed </em> own a fish tank and I am indeed a shrimp dad,” Taeyong shrugs, placing emphasis on his ownership — no he is Juliet’s shrimp what is he even saying? Juliet is his shrimp baby. <em> I’m so sorry Juliet </em> , he cries to himself. <em> I’ll do better next time. You’re not just an object. You’re a living breathing being with autonomy </em> . <em> Dad is sorry </em> . <em> Dad is very sorry </em>.</p><p>He’s still not really sure why Sungchan was so curious about his beloved pet shrimp: Juliet.</p><p>He’s had his little precious bean sprout since the beginning of the quarter, when their university dean decided that due to the highly infectious nature of COVID-19, all course instruction would be held online for the rest of the academic year except for foreign language courses and the pharmacology labs that could not be replicated via online simulators.</p><p>Juliet, the little bright blue shrimp that immediately had Taeyong’s heart wrapped around her little antennae since the first time he saw her on that fateful Monday morning he decided to go to Pet Mart and become a pet parent like all the middle-aged people in his neighborhood when they realized their kids outgrew them and dressed all of their toy poodles in be-dazzled in hot pink Juicy Couture tracksuits.</p><p>Originally, Taeyong wanted to buy a cool vermillion colored betta fish that reminded him of the phoenix from <em> Fushigi Yuugi </em> — he had binged watched it with his boyfriend one weekend and Taeyong thought it would be a cute idea to get a small little betta fish and name it Suzaku.</p><p>Cliché, Taeyong admits.</p><p>And just as cliché as every other first year in the entire United States when they added a betta fish to their list of university essentials just for the aesthetic — the eventual outcome being one of their younger siblings or roommates adopting the fish.</p><p>But Taeyong didn’t just want to buy the fish for the aesthetic, not denying the fact that he specifically wanted a red betta fish and not a blue betta fish because the color would compliment his bedroom’s curtains.</p><p>Taeyong wanted a pet betta fish because he’s heard how they’ve helped bring so much happiness to people who owned them.</p><p>He’s seen how therapeutic owning fishkeeping is from all of those fish vlog channels on YouTube, bright smiles appearing on their faces whenever their pet made a lap around their fish tank. Taeyong even spent entire nights on JSTOR and the UC Academic Search Complete search website looking through countless psychology articles and their peer reviews to come to the conclusion that owning a betta fish would help him relax this quarter and not stress so much about all the assignments and midterms he had to complete while his grandma was also in the living room dancing her Zumba routines on full blast.</p><p>He looked through all of the betta fish they had in stock, but it was the smallest blue creature that caught his eye while he was peering through all the fish tanks and betta fish cups.</p><p>A little water fairy amongst all the vibrant red ghouls trying to swim against the overpowered current of the cheap tank filter the pet store employees barely remembered to turn on had it not been for Doyoung demanding them to take better care of the overstocked goldfish in the twenty-gallon tank.</p><p>Taeyong swears that he had never seen Doyoung that angry before, but he found it kind of hot at the same time…so Taeyong simply stood there with little Juliet in his hand as Doyoung demanded PetSmart take better care of the fish there.</p><p> </p><p>The first quarter Taeyong had to complete courses through the Zoom app was not as easy as he expected it to be — in fact it came along with a witching weather that he normally associated with winter quarter, where every student had lost the will to keep on going and resigned themselves to their predetermined destiny:</p><p>That every single assignment they submitted would be submitted at least 1 minute late because everyone and their mother was trying to turn it in on the same time and NCTSPACE couldn’t handle being overworked (their university seriously needed to get a better programmer because even Myspace was more technologically advanced than their student portal).</p><p>Sure Taeyong had a rather impressive 3.8 gpa in international relations – if he wanted to brag to the pretentious wannabe civil servants in his intergovernmental relations course - and was one of the top students in his year and already had a place in a group action research group analyzing how Facebook has disseminated fake news articles polarizing both the left and right in American politics.</p><p>But lately the third-year international relations major has been too damn stressed thinking about what would happen to him after he graduated.</p><p>Taeyong knows that the job market isn’t the best right now and his recent addiction to Twitter hasn’t been helping him not stress the fuck out. Seeing how many people a mere academic year above him fared getting employment, Taeyong didn’t have many high hopes for his future.</p><p>Even before the pandemic began, employers had normalized requiring 10 years of experience for an entry level job and demanded little to no sick days from new employees.</p><p>Plus, Taeyong is absolutely certain that recruiters will sniff out pregnant women a mile away in this hyper-capitalist system and use that as an excuse to not hire them even if they had a 2-page resume full of national scholarships and countless references from former employers saying that they were amazing workers.</p><p>It’s annoying to see this happen every day to his sister after applying for so many job openings — especially when he knows that she outclassed every other applicant. Taeyong just wishes that the world wasn’t the cheekiest and most annoying asshole to his sweet older sister.</p><p>(Not that out of frustration against the systemic oppression women endured on a day to day basis made Taeyong spend his whole first year jumping on the dinning common tables yelling out fuck capitalism when he was still a sociology major and ran a Communists for Bernie Sanders Club because he believed that he was being completely enlightened by <em>The</em> <em>Communist Manifesto</em>.</p><p>It wouldn’t have been too bad if everyone else believed in Taeyong.</p><p>But it appeared that every other student on the entire campus was too preoccupied with passing their midterms or what outfit they were going to wear at a frat party that upcoming weekend.</p><p>Sometimes he wishes they cared a little more. But Taeyong too started assimilating into the dominating and apathetic culture of just pulling on sweatpants and his college hoodie once his introductory chemistry midterm grade killed his spirit.</p><p>That and Taeyong’s macroeconomics TA dismantling his anti-capitalist agenda.</p><p>Taeil Kim – right before giving his dissertation that same quarter – was given the golden opportunity to hold a lecture on distributive justice and coming to the conclusion that only plausible way to defeat capitalism and its systemic discrimination by product was lobbying for regulation and re-working current laws to funnel funding into public projects that met everyone’s basic needs).</p><p>Now that he’s finished his little rant on how misogynistic corporate capitalism was, Taeyong’s pretty sure that he’s mentioned his precious shrimp daughter Juliet the first day of class when their professor asked them to do self-introductions.</p><p>And professor Kim, being another sweet little bean, found himself equally in love with Juliet. A little match made in heaven.</p><p>Professor Kim even took a picture of Taeyong’s pet shrimp and held it as if she were presenting Simba’s birth to the entire class and announced, “Look everyone. Healing.”</p><p>Everyone immediately cooed at Juliet and every once in a while, someone would ask Taeyong how his pet shrimp was doing.</p><p>In some cases, they asked if they could send him cash through Venmo or the Cash App if Taeyong needed to buy them a better heater knowing how COVID devastated their financial aid that year.</p><p>And while Taeyong was flattered that they cared so much about Romeo and Juliet, he was a proud shrimp parent.</p><p>He did not work over ten hours a week to get Juliet subpar food and water. He made sure he only got the finest water conditioner and the best fish flakes and Marimo balls. Once he panicked because the cheap $15 heater he bought his baby broke and her tank was a single degree less than the ideal temperature, drove down to a locally owned fish shop, and left with a $40 heater that came with a two-year warranty.</p><p>Because his precious shrimp baby deserved only the best on earth. Only the best was worthy of princess Juliet’s presence.</p><p>“Interesting,” Sungchan comments with a smile and Taeyong is instantly reminded of a fox. “Interesting that both you and Doyoung own pet shrimp.”</p><p>Sure people have compared Sungchan to a little deer, honeyed voice dripping out like a little fawn feasting during the springtime, surrounded by tens and tens of blooming daisies and roses.</p><p>But Taeyong knows that Sungchan is anything but sweet and innocent.</p><p>The first year has already managed to skip many of his introduction series courses and move on to upper division despite sleeping through most of his lectures and not having to study to maintain a 4.0 gpa. And somehow he’s managed to score a boyfriend during freshman orientation and make it past winter quarter.</p><p>How Sungchan managed to accomplish all of these things by the end of his second quarter?</p><p>Taeyong isn’t sure but he’s overheard that Sungchan sold his soul to Satan during week of convocation so he could pass his comparative English midterm and somehow Satan adored Sungchan so much that he decided to bless Sungchan with so much luck that even four-leaf clovers would become jealous.</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p> </p><p><b>Doyoung to You (Private Chat):</b> hey.</p><p><b>You to Doyoung (Private Chat):</b> hey how are you?</p><p> </p><p><b>Doyoung to You (Private Chat):</b> just wanted to ask how your morning was. and making sure you don’t fall asleep ^_^</p><p><b>You to Doyoung (Private Chat):</b> how do you always know the right things to say?</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p> </p><p><b>You to Doyoung (unsent):</b> fuck. why are you always right?</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong regrets signing up for this course, yet again, only a couple minutes after Sungchan asked him about his beloved Juliet and wishing Doyoung a good morning.</p><p>Although Professor Kim was a sweet lady and someone who was a rather considerate and fair grader — never asking a curveball on any of her courses (this information he got from RateMyProfessor.com and it seemed like 57 people and an anon named Jungwoo Kim agreed that it was an easy course to pass) — she was extremely boring to listen to and she wasn’t a very good lecturer either.</p><p>Each word she said carried the same monotonous sound as the one before, and Taeyong swears on his favorite Hokkaido milk boba that Professor Jung has ripped off her PowerPoint slides word for word from Wikipedia.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> is it hard to take care of shrimp?</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> what is your shrimp called?</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>You to Sungchan (Private Chat): </b>it’s not as easy as people think it is.</p><p><b>You to Sungchan (Private Chat):</b> and I already told you over a hundred times what my baby’s name was. your loss if you don’t know her name.</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> fine. be that way.</p><p>Another three minutes later, Taeyong deeply regrets not telling Sungchan Juliet’s name.</p><p>He should have given in and sold his soul to the devil if he could be spared from this.</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p> </p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p> </p><p>Another minute later.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p> </p><p>And another minute later.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p>
  
</p><p>Taeyong does his best not to growl and tries not to throw his laptop away. But he remembers how much he paid for it, and the fact that he still hadn’t completely paid it off, and Taeyong settles for breaking his pencil in half.</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p> </p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p> </p><p>Another minute later.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p> </p><p>And another minute later.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Taeyong</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong ends up breaking another pencil.</p><p>And another one.</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, it wouldn’t have been so bad if Sungchan wasn’t also bothering Doyoung about the name of his shrimp too.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Doyoung to You (Privately):</b> Taeyong is Sungchan bothering you too? </p><p> </p><p>He sends him a screenshot Taeyong knows far too well.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sungchan to Doyoung (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Doyoung</p><p><b>Sungchan to Doyoung (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Doyoung</p><p><b>Sungchan to Doyoung (Private Chat):</b> pspspspsp Doyoung</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>You to Doyoung (Private Chat):</b> omfg yes. Is there a way for me to block him? i can barely pay attention to the lecture and now with this little spawn of the devil keeps trying to use pspsps as if I was some cat boy waiting to be scratched behind the ear. </p><p><b>You to Doyoung (Private Chat): </b>i don’t even have the will to make my notes at least look pretty and you know I love making my notes so pretty it makes the pinterest bitches jealous.</p><p> </p><p><b>Doyoung to You (To Everyone):</b> don’t worry you got this. you’ve always done well in my eyes. nothing you do will ever be wrong to me.</p><p><b>Taeyong to You (Private Chat):</b> how do you always know the right things to say?</p><p> </p><p>“Alright can you both stop flirting in front of my salad,” Sungchan demands. The first year doesn’t even care if Professor Kim was still giving a lecture on god knows what, but his cheeks are puffed, and his arms are crossed. “I would like to know why Doyoung’s shrimp is named Romeo, and Taeyong, I would like to know why your shrimp is named Juliet.</p><p>“I demand you tell me why you both have matching fish tanks down to the same black pebbles and plants you used to decorate them.”</p><p>“Sungchan, that’s fucking substrate. Most substrate used for fish tanks is black or brown,” Taeyong deadpans. “And it’s normal for a lot of freshwater tanks to have amazon sword plants. It’s beginner friendly and most people start off raising amazon sword plants instead of trying to cure bonsai driftwood to make it ‘aesthetic’.”</p><p>“Okay. I concede that’s normal. But what about you two having matching shrimp baby names.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Everything made so much more sense now.</p><p>That’s why Sungchan was asking them what their shrimp pet names were during the entire lecture today.</p><p>Taeyong unmutes his microphone again, resisting the urge to growl and throw his whole laptop again.</p><p>“Sungchan. Doyoung is my boyfriend. We are d-a-t-i-ng. I thought you knew that? We’ve been together since the beginning of time. That’s why his shrimp baby is named Romeo and mine is named Juliet. We thought it’d be cute to name our pet shrimp Romeo and Juliet to symbolize that despite living two hours away, we still love each other very much and want to be together again once quarantine ends.”</p><p>“I still miss you a lot Taeyong,” Doyoung adds. “I literally hate how much traffic there is on the 405 or else I would be there right now with right now.”</p><p>“Babe.”</p><p>“Taeyongie.”</p><p>“I said this before. CAN YOU PLEASE STOP FLIRTING IN FRONT OF MY SALAD!”</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Earlier that quarter:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hi everyone, I’m Taeyong Lee, third year international relations major. And I guess a fun fact about myself is that I recently bought a pet shrimp this quarter and became a shrimp dad.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Professor Kim exclaimed, almost knocking over her caramel macchiato all over her desktop. “I love shrimp. They’re so cute and tiny and I just want to squeeze them so badly whenever I see them. What’s their name?”</p><p>“Juliet,” Taeyong beams as he motions Professor Kim to zoom in on little Juliet who was simply enjoying her best life drifting along the distilled water. “My little bean’s name is Juliet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two minutes later:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung Kim?” Professor Lee reads off her roster. “Would you like to introduce yourself?”</p><p>“Hi. I’m Doyoung Kim, third year economics major minor in Korean. I also have a pet shrimp and his name is Romeo.”</p><p>“How cute!” Professor Kim squeals — the one-time Taeyong wished that she reverted back to her monotonous voice. “Is this a coincidence or are you to…you know?”</p><p>“He’s my boyfriend,” Taeyong proudly says. “We’ve been together for two years now.”</p><p> </p><p>🐠</p><p>  </p><p><b>Sungchan to You (Private Chat):</b> Taeyong can you please stop flirting with Doyoung in front of my salad. I'm sorry I didn’t know you two were dating T^T. I’ll never bother you again.</p><p><b>You to Sungchan (Private Chat):</b> how about no :D? you clearly haven’t seen doyoung flirt yet, especially when he comes to class after a hangover.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was inspired by a couple of my experiences in university — my English honors professor actually did hold up a kitten like Simba in class in class and called it healing.</p><p>Find me here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/_ourloveispink">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/hoelistic98">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>